Toji Summer Vacation: Fierce Battle Arc
Event Duration: August 1, 2018 12:00 PM - August 12, 2018 11:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to August 19, 2018. Background Despite the reports of Aradama being defeated at the nearby mountainside, Yukari brought the Elite Guard to investigate further on the Aradama outbreak. Yume, who was excited to see the ocean, wanted Yukari to instead focus on enjoying the beach, but Maki and Suzuka reminded her that they are currently on a mission. The two higher-seat Elite Guards then confirmed the extermination of Aradama the previous day, only for Suzuka to receive additional news that a large number of Aradama has been spotted in the mountains. Acknowledging this, Yukari decided to head out to the mountains with the Elite Guard, persuading Yume to join by telling her that she can have her playtime as soon as the mission is over. In the mountains, Mihono lamented at the fact that the Aradama outbreak meant less leisure time for everyone. But Kiyoka, who was maintaining a confident stand on the issue, assured everyone that they were capable of taking the enemy down. Hiyori was surprised about the sudden change in Kiyoka's behavior, but the rest shared her determination in defeating the Aradama so that they can have their vacation time. However, without any information about the enemy they were about to face, they had to rely on Emily's own observations on a large-type Aradama in the area. As smaller Aradama once more appeared on the Investigation Team front, the Origami front continue their careful advance into Aradama territory. Of course, with Yume still thinking about the beach, Yukari and the others were forced to respond to her behavior. The Investigation Team front took advantage of a lull in Aradama activity to take a rest from combat. During this time, one question emerged: why are Aradama attracted towards Toji? With Ellen's suggestion, Kaoru decided to tell the story of how one particular Aradama called Nene became known for its attacks near Futarasan Jinja in Tochigi Prefecture. Kaoru suggested that the Aradama were, like Nene back then, looking for an interesting foe, and the Toji in the area ended up fitting the description. Soon, Kaoru decided to cut their rest time short, leaving Emily, who was busy explaining her insight, to complain about how nobody listened to her. To Yume's disappointment, Yukari ended up slaying more Aradama than her, forcing her to wait a little longer for the beach getaway. Maki once again reprimanded Yume for lacking focus, but Yukari managed to quell the tension between the two. Suddenly, a large Aradama made its presence along with several smaller Aradama, and Yume's preemptive attack forced the large Aradama to flee. To the shock of the Elite Guard, Yukari chose to not order a pursuit, and instead focused on the smaller Aradama. She then, once again, challenged Yume to a competition on who gets to slay the most Aradama. Kiyoka noticed that the numbers of Aradama near the Investigation Team front had dwindled. Mihono, however, soon received news from their teacher Taeko Tanaka that Yukari and the Elite Guard were dealing with a large Aradama. Suddenly, this large Aradama made its presence known to the girls. Interpreting this as the Aradama challenging them, they chose to respond to it, with Mihono wishing that it was possible to make friends with this Aradama as soon as they win over it like in the case of Nene. After a grueling fight against many of the smaller Aradama in the area, Yukari entrusted the large Aradama to the Investigation Team front and ordered the Elite Guard to fall back. Meanwhile, the large Aradama finally fell in battle through the combined efforts of the Investigation Team, Hiyori, Mai, Sayaka, Ellen and Kaoru. Emily proceeded to gather noro samples, while the rest of the girls were relieved that the crisis was over and the large Aradama had finally fought a formidable foe. The girls expected that the next summer vacation would be challenged by yet another Aradama as how things go, but soon focused their attention on enjoying the summer vacation. The summer vacation trip ended with the Elite Guard and Yukari heading out to relax on the beach while the Investigation Team and the five girls enjoyed at the Yanase Family private beach. Taeko later saw the satisfied faces of the girls as they made the return journey, while Emily was busy appreciating the data she received from mingling with the ones who defeated the large Aradama. Event Details Story Quests Clearing "Great Aradama Suppression" rewards players with the sixth and last Rika Subara (Swimsuit '18) that is enough to fully Limit Break the card. Clearing "With Memories of One Summer" rewards players with the suffix Achievement Title "Mermaid". Event Maps: Investigation Team Arc Event Maps from the Investigation Team Arc at Extreme difficulty and above have a chance to drop Absolutely Unsinkable Floaters at a certain drop rate. Event Maps: Elite Guard Arc Event Maps from the Elite Guard Arc at Extreme difficulty and above have a chance to drop Legendary Golden Watermelons at a certain drop rate. Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Yukari Origami (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Suzuka Konohana (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Ellen Kohagura (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Mai Yanase (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Futaba Nagae (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Momo Tatsunami (Swimsuit '18) - Drop + 1 * 3★ Rika Subara (Swimsuit '18) - Event Point Gain + 5% Rewards Event Point Rewards Watermelon Item Shop List Swim Ring Item Exchange Shop Legendary Golden Watermelon Item Shop List Absolutely Unsinkable Floater Item Shop List Category:Events